Frosted Fire
by A Raven's Heart
Summary: OneShot. BMWW. It's Christmas time for the Leauge and we get a look at how Bruce and Diana celebrate it. Please read, enjoy, and review!


Just a short story I wrote the other day, I know it's late for Christmas anything, but I had to get the idea out of my head. Nice and simple, three characters (main-Batman, Diana, Alfred)

I don't own Justice League or the characters, blah blah, disclaimer... y'all know what's here -nods-

* * *

It was cold, lonely at the Watchtower. Everyone was gone for the Holidays, mostly Christmas from what Diana had gathered. She was left alone to make sure nothing happened while everyone was away. She hadn't been alone to start with, Batman had volunteered to stay as well, but he was called to go to some Company Parties. Stupid parties, she thought to herself as she walked the shadowed hallways. Sure, Batman had extended an invitation for her to come, but Diana had found herself throwing up a fast excuse to stay at the Tower. That was a mistake, this was supposedly the most joyful time of year in man's world and here she was alone. Superman had taken J'onn with him to visit his parents and old home, Hawkgirl and Lantern had gone off to some planet to spend their time, and Flash had gone down to the surface to help around the city with children. Everyone had something to do except for her. As the Amazon passed the monitors in the main area she noticed something flashing. The princess took off into the air and landed right in front of the flashing screen. **"Fire, perfect."** she sighed annoyed and headed for the Javelin.

The entire launch sequence had taken about five minutes, then another five on top of that to get to the location of the fire. Upon arrival, she realized that it was absolutely unnecessary for her to come. It wasn't like it was a wildfire, that should have been the type of fire to leave for… not some second rate problem that the fire department had under perfect control. No one was even in the building that burned and Diana sighed as she trudged away from the now ash-ridden building. Suddenly a brightly illuminated building at the end of the street caught her eye and she flew in that direction. It suddenly clicked that she was in Gotham, not Metropolis. Perhaps… no… but, maybe. Cautiously the Amazon Princess approached and rang the doorbell. A minute or two later a butler arrived at the door and opened in, speaking in a monotone voice. **"May I help you miss?"** Diana nodded in response. **"Do you know if I can find a Bruce Wayne here?"** There was an unnerving pause and Daina could feel her stomach doing summersaults. The butler had disappeared and Diana was worried that she was going to look like a total fool. A member of the Justice League at the wrong place when looking for someone, it would be bad for her reputation.

Lost in her morbid musings, she hadn't noticed when a dark haired man returned to the door, much unlike the one who had answered. **"Diana! What are you doing here?"** asked the startled Bruce Wayne. She smiled weakly, one plus was she had surprised Batman. "I was, uh, in the 'neighborhood', to use one of your phrases, and thought I'd 'drop by.'" Her weak smile faded a bit and she looked apprehensive, worried that he might turn her away. There was a longer pause than she had expected from the Dark Knight and finally he made a move. He stepped outside and closed the door behind him, a smile formed on his lips… one of those rare ones, reserved for those that he cared about. **"My hero, I've been dying to get out of that party… perfect reason now."** The princess blushed at his uncharacteristic sarcasm and spoke with more confidence than her façade showed. **"You're telling me the Dark Knight can't come up with a reason to leave?" **she giggled and watched him with interest. It was suddenly apparent to both that the Amazon was staring at the handsome millionaire and she looked away after having realized what she was doing.

It was obvious that there had been something between the two, but it was now becoming awkwardly apparent to the pair as they stood in the cold night air. Bruce made the first move and put his arm around her waist and guided her forward, away from the party. Her whole body tensed at his touch, but soon relaxed in its warmth. She didn't realize until that point that she was cold; she wasn't properly dressed for the weather… having never truly experienced it before. **"Let's get you something better to ware."** he said suddenly and Diana only nodded and allowed him to lead her forward. They walked for about two or three blocks away from the party and the ash building to a small store line. He stopped their movement at one of the smaller stores that held women's clothing in the window. **"Interested?"** he asked in his normal tone and Diana shrugged. Bruce felt this and led her in anyway; this was as good as anyplace he guessed.

Eyes turned in their direction as the pair entered, but no one said anything. Upon entrance, Bruce had slipped his hand away from Diana's waist so not to raise suspicions for either of them. He allowed her to mill about as he pretended to be interested in the jewelry, when he watched her in the mirrors around himself. After several minutes, Diana approached him empty handed. **"Don't see anything you like?"** The detective inquired before he turned to face her. **"No."** she replied simply and didn't meet his eyes. **"Then what's the matter?"** he asked and quirked a brow.** "I don't have the money to pay for any of this Bruce, I don't have any at all actually." **she added the last bit a tad sheepishly. **"Nonsense, get whatever you like and don't worry about the price."** he smiled to her again. Why was this so frequent? she pondered and took him at his word.

She returned a moment later in a silver dress that came to her ankles and had some decorative beads on the top portion. He looked up at her again and this time held a necklace in his hands. With one fluid movement he slung it over her head and it came to rest around her neck. He latched it as she held up her air so it wouldn't get in the way or caught. **"Beautiful."** he whispered in her ear. It almost sounded like a dream to Diana, could this really be happening? Before she had time to ponder it, Bruce had paid for the necklace and dress as well as to have her uniform sent to his house—no questions asked. He walked toward the door in his cool and debonair fashion and Diana followed. **"Where are we going?"** she asked him and his response was his hand around her waist again as they walked on down the sidewalk.

She asked no more questions, but rather rested her head on his strong shoulders. He was startled by this, but said nor did anything. The sidewalk ended as they came to the park, but they continued on along the dark path. **"Um, Bruce… I was wondering…."** the princess started out and he looked at her. She had picked her head up and was looking him in the eyes.** "Hmmm?"** was his response.** "Why?" "Why what Princess?" **he asked with a smile, that same smile. She was stunned out of words for a moment, but shook it off and pressed on. "Why did you buy this for me? I have no use for such things." Diana said with curiosity and stopped. He stopped as well and gave her a quizzical look. **"It's my Christmas gift to you, Diana."** That was all he could muster. The Dark Knight wanted to say so much more to her, but found that he was at a loss to do so, and maybe a better time would come. **"I have nothing for you though."** she pointed out and he shook his head. **"You've given me more than you could ever know."** he responded somewhat cryptically.

A limo pulled up near the pair and Bruce looked over and nodded. **"That's our ride."** was all he said, back to his short phrases… his typical self. He helped her in, then got in himself and the car drove off to his home. It took a total of ten minutes; they had walked pretty far without realizing it. The limo pulled up and the pair were assisted out and led inside. Bruce removed his jacket and took Diana's scarf; he passed them off to Alfred and led her into another room of the mansion. **"This is amazing Bruce."** Diana commented as she looked about at all the ornate decorations. **"It's Christmas Eve, and I'd be honored to have you stay for the night."** Bruce's distant voice called to her. In her wonderment, he had walked over to the only festive decoration in the house, a large Christmas tree decorated to perfection.

"**Someone really should be at the Tower, and I don't want to be a problem."** the princess said and looked over at him. He shook his head again and Diana drank in the meaning of the small gesture.** "Well, I guess Earth will be fine for one night."** she concluded from the shake of his head and he smiled again. **"Alfred will have a room ready for you momentarily."** he said to finish up and walked up closer to her. **"Thank you."** she breathed, still taking in the atmosphere. Apparently there as one other decoration that she had overlooked, brought to attention when the lips of her comrade were pressed gently against hers. Her eyes widened, but suddenly she relaxed and allowed him to embrace her. She returned the gesture with more passion; the pair was now sharing more than words could convey. It was over all too soon though when a small cough from Alfred signaled that he was waiting patiently. Bruce broke away first and nodded to his butler. **"Very good, that'll be all for the night."** he finished and the butler left.

When the Dark Knight turned around to look at Diana, the way the lights glittered on her dress was spectacular. She had turned away and a hand was on her mouth, her head soon turned to look at him and she gave a reassuring smile. Now it was his turn to be at a loss for words**. "Diana, I'm…"** Before he could finish, she crossed the space and kissed him again lightly on the check**. "Good night, Bruce… and Merry Christmas."** Her final words as she departed to find her room. Alfred was waiting outside the large room and too her to her chambers for the night. **"Merry Christmas."** Bruce called quietly to her fleeting form and turned to the tree. He stood there for a time before he finally left for her chambers.


End file.
